Staunch Fan
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: The two turned to stare at Rukawa, who glanced at them briefly and returned to the album he was browsing nonchalantly, “do-aho.”
1. Chapter 1

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

[Author's note: Well, well, well, I'm starting a new fic now…even when (Counts) I have six incomplete fic on hand (avoids flying shoe), but like I told a friend before, I can't stop an inspiration when it comes, and can you believe it I'm in the heat of exams right now. -______-;; I'm a hopeless, rabid, crazy, SD fan who wished exams to hell. ]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Two hundred and four…two hundred and five…two hundred and six…" 

The orange ball fell through the net again and again. The remaining rays of the sun cast a lingering sweep through the basketball court, leaving the tall figure there, cast in silhouette.

The faint ring of a bicycle made the person turn, "Konbanwa, Akira." She said. 

"Hey Eri, still practicing?" 

The familiar warm masculine voice sound assuring in the darkening place.

"Just stopped, it's too dark." Eriko sighed, walking over to her bag and picking up a towel, "What brings you here?" She eyed the tall figure of the spiky-haired boy. 

"Me?" He shrugged, "I brought you dinner."

She halted for a while, "You…you don't have any favors to ask from me, do you?"

"Hey, Eri! How could you doubt my personality like this! I'm hurt! " Sendoh protested, stuffing the packet of rice into Eriko's hands, "I poisoned the rice, mind you." He grinned boyishly.

"Arrghh!" Eriko faked a choke and pretended to die, "Yeah, I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes.

"Eri, some how I think you are becoming more and more like Rukawa…" Sendoh sighed.

"As in? Looks? Personality? Or this?" She picked up the abandoned basketball in the court and threw it towards Sendoh, who caught it.

"Hm…not this. You are too far," He smiled, "But you are really starting to be like him, you know, icy, snappy, hm…scowling, mean…" Sendoh laughed as an enraged Eriko pounced upon him, trying to mess up his hair. 

"Hmph! I shan't bother about this, I'll proceed to have my much treasured dinner, even if there's poison." Eriko retreated to her bag and sat down indignantly, with the packed dinner. But she was smiling inwardly. Where can you find another boy who would so willingly banter with you and yet never fail to care for you? 

"How long have we known each other?" Eriko suddenly asked.

"Not too sure…since…when I was seven years old?" Sendoh looked thoughtful, "That makes it…ten years. I knew you for ten years." He smiled again, "What a misfortune."

"Grr!" Eriko growled absently, concentrating on her food.

"Oh, guess what? A girl gave me a love letter today." Sendoh tried to pull her attention away from dinner.

"So? They do that all the time. I'm always your dustbin." Eriko rolled her eyes, "Spare me."

"When I told her no…"

"What? You rejected a girl again. What's up with your big spiky brain eh? You need a girlfriend." Eriko finally stopped eating, "You are hurting them badly you know…though I know they can be real gaga- stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, " He replied, "But it's just not the time yet, I won't take a girlfriend for the sake of getting a girlfriend…"

"…and she must be someone who has chemistry with you. Hai, I know that." Eriko sighed, "Poor girls."

"I haven't finished what I wanted to say yet! Miko gave me a hurt look and guess what she said?"

"What." Great food.

" _'It's Eriko, right? You were always with her. Never mind, I'll always support you whatever you do.'_ "

Eriko spewed out the rice she had been so happily eating, "W…what!"

"Hey! Mind your…ugh, it's a wonder if you'll ever become a girlfriend, tomboy." Sendoh grinned again, "I told her no, of course, and she didn't believe me. And oh, goodness, I suddenly became a gay, for those who believed I wasn't your boyfriend."

Eriko was staring at him so weirdly he had to say something, "W…what?"

"You mean you aren't a gay?" She had this big questioning blank look on her face.

"Eri! I cannot believe it. You were one of the people closest to me and you doubt my preference…I'm so hurt." Sendoh pouted, much to the amusement of the girl.

"Oh well, you were always hanging around your darling teammates, "Koshy", "Fu", "Uoz", and you yak on and on about the various opponents you meet on court…from Kitasawa to Maki…then to Fujima…and finally Rukawa and Sakuragi, whom you find the greatest interest in." She smiled wryly, "And spare me your explanations."

Sendoh's wringing hands in the air paused and dropped sadly, "I wish you understood. But…"

"You are not gay. Dear Akira, have you had your dinner yet?" Eriko diverted the depressing subject quickly.

"Yes. You've finished yours? Ok, let's go."

The duo packed up and walked out of the court. Sendoh sent Eriko home on his bicycle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bio data of female lead:

Name: Eriko Watanabe

Age: 16

Birth date: 23 December 1985

School: Ryonan High School

Hobbies: Playing basketball, bowling, mountaineering, oh, and collecting the love letters Sendoh received.

Additional note: She is Sendoh's childhood friend and they were as close as brothers. Nothing romantic, though. What did she do to Sendoh's various admiring letters? She stacked them up neatly and put them in a chocolate box and send it to Sendoh every Valentine's day, also his birthday. ("Hey Akira, you've succeeded in accumulating five hundred and fifty-four love letters this year. Which makes it two thousand and three love letters for the fourth year running.") 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: I love bananas.]


	2. Chapter 2

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

[I did a very depressing Chinese Literature paper today…and got everything wrong. Ok, not everything. Everything but a one-mark question… I shall perish. -_____-;; But the Mathematics paper 1 wasn't too bad, I actually knew how to do 90% of the questions. What a miracle. But the true miracle is that I actually agreed to go to a dotty art exhibition opening ceremony with my dear otou-san. Sigh. *Checks time* I got to go in about half an hour's time, so might as well do this chapter…*shrug*…]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…everyone, this is radio 777.7, here's your D.J. Michael and bringing you…" 

Eriko, awakened by the sudden blasting from the radio, sat up and rubbed her eyes before stretching in a lazy-feline manner. "Aaaaaah…what day is it?" She looked at the calendar, "Sunday." It was a perfect day for playing basketball, since it's not raining, bright and sunny. Eriko walked into the bathroom, contemplating whether to ask Akira out for a game or not. 

After 10 minutes of washing up, Eriko came out all refreshed and cheerful. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number without even looking at the keypad. "Moshi moshi?" A sleepy male voice answered.

"Good morning, is that Ishii? This is Eriko here, is Akira still sleeping?"

"Ah, yes, I'll wake him up."

There were some violent sounds in the background before something slammed into the phone.

"Ha…hallo?" A strangled voice came through.

"Eh, Akira? You alright?" He sounded very…

"Oh well, I'm alright, Onii-san turned my bed over." Sendoh sighed.

Eriko could not help but marvel at the famous strength of Sendoh's elder brother, who was a star judo player in Kanagawa University. "You ok now?"

"My hair isn't," Sendoh sighed again, "What's up?"

"One-on-one, Neighborhood Park, 9 a.m." Eriko muttered, staring absently at an NBA poster on her wall.

"Eri…are you alright?"

"What? I'm alright." She frowned.

"Sheesh, for one moment, I thought you were possessed by Rukawa. You sound exactly like him. By the way, I was supposed to meet him for one-on-one today, at exactly the same time and place you just said." Sendoh scratched his head, puzzled, "Are you sure you are not Rukawa's long-lost sister or something?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Swish!" The ball fell through the hoop in one clean swept motion. Eriko slicked back her hair and smiled triumphantly, she was quite happy that her skills had actually improved. It was only then did she notice another presence in the basketball court. Turning back, she saw a tall slender male figure standing by the court.

Eriko recognized him immediately as Rukawa, since she had seen him play against Sendoh before. "You here for a one-on-one with Akira?" She called out cheerfully.

Rukawa scrutinized the girl intensely. She had long hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a T-shirt that looked like it belonged to her father or something – too large. Her Bermudas were too baggy for a girl, not like the usual tights or shorts he sees on a girl. In fact, she was dressing in all ways, like a boy. Some how, he liked that in a girl, especially thinking of those bizarre females back in school who wore skimpy skirts and things that don't really cover, oh right, with those ridiculous pink pom-poms as well.

"…Darn you, Rukawa, I'm talking to you." Eriko picked up the basketball; eyebrows slightly knitted impatiently, "Akira said you were _quiet_. I think it's because you are too thick to string two words together."

[A/N: Anyone read Harry potter book 4? That was what the Weasleys describe Cedric Diggory as.]

Rukawa suddenly felt amused, no girl had ever spoken to him like that. They usually turn pink, or for more serious cases, red. They are supposed to fall in a swooning heap and screaming words like, "You are really super, Rukawa-kun!" But this girl is very interesting. He continued looking at her in a way she didn't really like, you know, intense. "Whatever, I'm not going to talk to a wall." She turned around, dribbled the ball for a few steps and did a perfect lay-up.

He snorted, and strode into the court to put down his sports bag and taking out his basketball. Before long the two were playing in the same court, but strangely, managed to keep out of each other's way. 

"I see you have made your acquaintances already." Sendoh's bright voice resounded. Both players stopped and glared at him.

Eriko: "You are late."

Rukawa: "9.45 a. m."

Sendoh: ^^;; "Gomen ne minna, I eh…"

Eriko crossed her arms, "I called you, remember? Ishii kicked you off bed."

Rukawa snorted derisively before dribbling the ball to do a dunk. Sendoh could only grin sheepishly, "So you guys introduced yourselves already?"  
"What do you think? So far the only thing he said to me was…nothing?" She rolled her eyes and whacked Sendoh's arm, "Come on sleepy head, we'll have a two on one. Rukawa and I against you," She paused, looking at the weird expression on Rukawa's stoic face, "…since you are late."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: I finished this after I came back from the art exhibition, was pretty happy, 'cos the ceremony was a success, and I managed to promote my school to this grade 5 girl who wanted to come. ^___^]


	3. Chapter 3

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orange sphere went 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' as the slender figure raced towards the hoop. Sendoh moved in the way, attempting to intercept the ball. Eriko remained in place, her bright blue eyes rolling around to catch a chance, before noticing a sky-blue figure running past, "Pass." Eriko pretended to swerve around and continue attacking, and Sendoh fell for it. He took a step back to prepare for the throw when Eriko passed the ball to Rukawa, who did a three-pointer.

"Sendoh! You are finished! Yeahahah! 30 to 28. It's your treat today, ok?" Yelled Eriko, "Boy I better enjoy this as much as possible, it's not everyday I get to beat Sendoh Akira in a game, ok, maybe counterstrike…but…" She grinned happily. 

Rukawa picked up his towel and dried of the running streams of sweat down the sides of his porcelain cheeks, "Carrey's corner." He muttered, watching out of the corners of his eyes in amusement, the dismayed look on Sendoh's face.

"T____T You people are really determined to do me in…alright, I'll be the martyr and sacrifice for the sake of your digestive system. Hm…why don't you people come over to my place to tidy up a bit before we go for lunch?"

------------------------

"Rukawa, are you sure you don't have a long-lost sister or something?" Sendoh asked.

"What. No." Rukawa looked a little confused, "Why?"

"Eri is so much like you I wonder…even the blue eyes are the same. Oh, and even the way both of you speak tallies." Sendoh scratched the back of his head.

"Sendoh Akira." The deadly voice of Eriko floated over, "How many times, must I tell you," She spoke with perfectly articulated lines, in a really blood-chilling manner, "I AM NOT RUKAWA'S LONG LOST SISTER! You saw my birth certificate before." 

"She talks too much." Rukawa shrugged, pushing his bike along.

"Yeah, see? I can't imagine…wait, I'm not agreeing with him though I agree with him…what am I talking about? Yearrgh!" Eriko nearly pulled her own hair out.

"She still talks too much." 

"Rukawa! I do not enjoy being commented as 'talking too much' though I know I'm talking too much."

Sendoh stared at the duo, amazed, "You are contradicting everything you said. Wow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Ah, what a beautiful Saturday morning, I think I'll catch a movie today. Yada, yada, I know I have Chemistry papers on Monday…heck it to hell. My initial plan for this story is to do a simple SenXOC, but now that Jo mentioned a triangle…*Looks very thoughtful* maybe I should do something like that too… I've never done a triangle before but… I guess there's a first to everything. I think…do you want to vote:

1) Sendoh likes Rukawa who likes Eriko who likes Sendoh. (??)

2) Rukawa likes Sendoh who likes Eriko who likes Rukawa. (??!!)

3) Sendoh likes Eriko who likes Rukawa who likes Sendoh. (???!!!!)

I think I'm very confused now. Wait, I think I'll draw a plan out.

Plan 1: 

Sendoh likes Rukawa.

SendohàRukawa

Rukawa likes Eriko.

SendohàRukawaàEriko

Eriko likes Sendoh.

SendohàRukawaàErikoàSendoh

Plan 2:

Rukawa likes Sendoh who likes Eriko who likes Rukawa.

RukawaàSendohàErikoàRukawa

Plan 3:

Sendoh likes Eriko who likes Rukawa who likes Sendoh.

SendohàErikoàRukawaàSendoh.

Now I get it. Plan two and Plan three is exactly the same.

Oh well.

Please vote! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[Author's note: Yeahoooooo! Exams are over….*throws confetti*… now I can write write write and write more to torture the fanfic readers….mwahahahhahah…..oh…..I was prowling around the place today, and I found another 'Watanabe' in the fanfics, namely Jadoo-san's 'Melting ice'….so sorry, Jadoo-san! I didn't realize that our characters had the same surnames until today…but seems like it's a little late 'cos I had something planned out for her name….:( So sorry…(Makes a mental note to make up weird names in future so that they wouldn't clash with anyone's.) Oh, I want to thank all who voted for the triangle…and I got quite a variety of answers, all different. -_______-;; So what do I do now? I make my own choice. ^___^ You want to know what my choice is? Read on!]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching Sendoh's house, Rukawa remembered something. He turned to Eriko.

"Anyone given you stuff with your initials on?"

She looked perfectly puzzled, "No. Why?"

"Never mind…"

"What?! Spill!" Eriko was very intrigued by his strange expression…it looked like…he wanted to snigger but was doing a good job suppressing it.

"Eriko Watanabe, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Initials are E-W. Eew."

Sendoh started laughing very hard, "Hey! I never noticed that. For ten years I didn't notice it, and Rukawa, you noticed it on the very first day you met her….hahahaha….Eeeeeeeeeeewww." He stressed.

There was something that looked faintly like a smile at the corners of Rukawa's mouth, but it disappeared very fast. Eriko was something like a turnip…purple.

"Will you people stop teasing me about my unfortunate initials?". She half-yelled, "Sendoh Akira! S-A! You SArk (suck)! Rukawa Kaede! R-K! You R-ee-K of germs." She threw off her shoes and ran into the house.

It was quite a few moments before Sendoh spoke up, "Bad temper, ne?"

Rukawa shrugged, "Wonder why."

Sendoh sniggered, "I know." 

When Rukawa looked at him out of the corners of his eye he smirked again.

"It's her time of the month."

* * *

Throughout the lunch, Eriko still looked very purple. But strange enough the two guys seemed to be ignorant of the color of her face and were talking happily about basketball…ok, in Sendoh's case. Rukawa merely sit there smirking to himself about Eriko's 'unfortunate initials' and Sendoh's lame jokes.

Eriko prodded at the cabbage once. 

_/This is the Sendoh Akira's head. Cabbage head./_ [Prod][Prod]

_/This is the Rukawa Kaede's head. Carrot head./_[Prod][Prod][Prod]

She still looked like a turnip.

* * *

[After 10 minutes]

_/This is the Sendoh Akira's brain. Pea brain./_ [Poke][Poke]

_/This is the Rukawa Kaede's brain. Spinach brain./_[Poke][Poke][Poke]

* * *

[After 5 minutes]

"Eri…will you please stop stabbing the beef steak…"

T___T

* * *

[After another 5 minutes]

"Rukawa."

"Hn?"

"Let's get out of here."

And so the two bishonens paid the bills and went out.

Eriko:

_/The mutilation of Sendoh Akira's pig limbs…/_ [Stab][Slash]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: Oh yes, [Holds up umbrella], I know this is pure crap, [Sendoh splashes toilet…erm…water out]. Gomen, hehe, I was out of exams and feel extremely genki…^___^ Just put up with me ne? And I do need more people to tell me how I should develop…

1) No YAOI at all…both go for Eriko and in the end one gets left out. [Poor…whoever he is]

2) SenRu…Eriko sits aside and watch happily.

3) No YAOI at all…Eriko chooses neither of them. Sen and Ru goes on with life.


	5. Chapter 5

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 5-Part I**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eriko stared out of the window. A bird flew by.

_/I think I was too mean towards them…it was actually no big deal, you know. /_

She regretted what she said or did.

_/That beefsteak could have been wonderful. /_

Eriko stared at the phone receiver. 

_/Oh well, I think I'll apologize. /_

* * *

"Hello? Ishii? Is Akira in?"

"Yeah, he's asleep, wait a minute."

"Eh, don't bother waking him up, eh, yah, don't bother." 

_/He's going to kill me if Ishii ruined his hair again. /_

There was thumping of the staircase in the background before some violent sounds.

"Hello? Sendoh Akira here, who's that please?"

"A…Akira, it's me."

"…Eri? You are not angry anymore?"

"I…I just want to apologize, sorry I was so rude." 

She never found talking to someone so difficult before; maybe it was the ruined steak, yeah.

"Oh, it's okay, really, I want to apologize too, and sorry I was rude about your name."

"Nah…thanks." Eriko smiled in relief; at least Akira's very forgiving.

"Oh," She remembered something. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I heard the phone, and I thought it would be for me. I managed to throw Ishii off the sofa, you know."

* * *

"Hello? May I speak to Rukawa Kaede please?"

"Speaking."

"This…this is Eriko here."

"…"

"I…I just want to say sorry for today."

"Oh."

"Eh, I'm really sorry about being rude about your name as well."

"Same here."

"So…I guess you forgave me?"

"…"

"Ru…Rukawa?"

A light snoring indicated that the person on the other end of the phone was fast asleep.

* * *

Eriko smiled at the two boys walking beside her. Ah, it was so nice to be guilt-free and having friends again.

"Why this sudden interest in ice-skating?" Sendoh asked. Eriko never knew how to skate, and she said she didn't want to.

"Well, I just thought it would be fun to experience it. It looked fun."

"Yeah, it's fun, but…" Sendoh sighed heavily, "You've got to fall down first."

"I think I'll be fine with that." She smiled cheerfully.

* * *

There were not too many people at the ice skating-rink, and Eriko was pretty happy about that.

"Ah, not too many people to embarrass myself before. Darn the shoes." She struggled to stuff her feet into the too-tight skating shoes. "Ugh, I hate these shoes." She scowled.

Sendoh laughed at her expression, "You'll get used to it."

Rukawa merely snorted and slipped his on.

"Hey Rukawa, you like skating?"

"It's my second hobby to basketball playing."

"Oh cool! It means you can skate well?" Eriko squeaked happily.

[Eriko: Squeaked? SQUEAKED?!

Eddie: Eh…heheh..hehe…*shrinking away…..*]

"So-so."

"Ah! You will teach me how to skate, ne?" She struggled with the shoes again, "Ugh."

"I can skate well too." Sendoh pouted indignantly, "You always came with me when I skate."

"Yeah! It means I'll have two experts-cum-bodyguards to guide me along!" Eriko fastened the shoelaces. "Done! Oh man," She wobbled along, "I can't even walk properly on normal ground."

The two 'experts' stood up quickly after her and went into the skating rink. 

"You better hold on to the railings first." Sendoh advised, holding on to her arm. Meanwhile, Rukawa had sped off. 

He looked just as graceful as he was on basketball court, all stylish and cool. Eriko voiced that out.

"Hey, I can do that too." Sendoh went off.

"W..wai…..yeaaaaaahghh!" Eriko fell over instantaneously. Sat down right on her butt.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Sendoh dashed back again, helping her up.

"Baka!" She scowled, "I think I can rely on the railings more than you." 

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized again.

"Nah, it was my first fall anyway, so…ugh, how do you get up?"

"Here," Sendoh extended his arm. Eriko grabbed his arm and struggled up. She lost footing again and…"Yearrrgh!" The pair of strong arms went round her, steadying her again. "Arigatou." 

Sendoh then realized he was holding Eriko in something like a hug. His face flamed up instantly, and he felt like letting go again, but she was now smiling up at him so gratefully he couldn't bring himself to let go.

"Argh, terrible." She muttered, struggling to the railings, one arm on those and another on Sendoh's. 

"Go slowly, step by step, let's go, you bend your knees a little, yeah, lift your feet off…"

* * *

"Yeah! Way to go Eriko! You are doing excellent for a beginner!" Sendoh shouted across the rink. Eriko was a fast learner and now already 'running' all over the place with ease. She smiled and waved cheerfully back at him, "Thanks!"

"Hey! Isn't that Sendoh from Ryonan?" One high pitched excited voice shrieked.

"Yes!! What's he doing here?" Another excited voice screamed.

"Oh look! That's Rukawa from Shohoku! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Three very excited voices screeched.

"Sendoh's going over to that girl with long hair, hey, he's talking to her!" A jealous voice commented.

"Both of them knew Rukawa…oh! They came together!" A second jealous voice growled.

"Who is she anyway? How dare she touch both of them the way she is?" Three very jealous voices snarled.

* *

Eriko patted Rukawa's shoulders, "Hey Rukawa, can I just call you Kaede? It's so much nicer than 'Rukawa.' "

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"I'm really enjoying myself! This skating thing is so fun. No wonder you keep coming here on Sundays." She grinned at Sendoh who was beside her. The three are now skating in a horizontal straight line round the rink, not seeming to notice the attention they were getting. Well, two of the best male basketball players in Kanagawa, the most good looking ones too, was skating with the one of the best female basketball player in Kanagawa, the most pretty one…oh, not exactly, the most attractive one. What do you make out of it?

Nothing.

* * *

Two girls stayed by the side of the rink, glaring at Eriko jealously.

"I can't stand her anymore, she's gloating about her excellent first time in skating now."

---

"Hey Akira! I am enjoying this first time a lot! Kaede! Look! I can swerve around….like…this."

Well, that's not exactly 'gloating' is it? You never know what jealous people would say. Shrugs.

---

"Let's make her 'happy first time' hell, Nako."

"Right."

Two pink figures sped off towards a cheerful Eriko happily laughing and speeding along. 

Wham.

"Watch it…yearrrrrrrrrrgh…" She was about to fall down on her butt again when two strong hands grabbed her arms, steadying her.

Both Sendoh and Rukawa had helped her.

"Whew, thanks guys." She was already half on her knees and struggling to stand up.

Unknown sparks flew between the two boys as they let go instantly.

"Waaaaaaah…"

Plop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Part II**

"I don't care," Eriko glared at Akira.

"But, it's such a long walk."

"I don't care." She repeated.

"But, why can't you do it yourself?"

"I don't care." She insisted.

"But…"

"My butt still hurts and thanks to you, you were guilty of letting me go just when I managed to struggle up properly. You knew I will fall," She prodded his chest with a finger, "You did it on-purpose." Eriko stressed the last sentence.

"B…But it was not on purpose, it…it was some distraction." Sendoh tried to defend himself.

"I don't care." She went back to her first line, "Do it now or I'll make sure Ishii flips your bed over each morning."

Rukawa sat on the sofa on the other end, rolling his eyes.

_/So much for fetching an apple from the fridge./_

"Kaede."

"…?"

"Darn, I feel like I'm talking to a woodblock, never mind, want to play one on one tomorrow?"

"Okay." He nodded. The girl plays well anyway. He remembered something and stared at her intensely.

She frowned, "What?"

"I'm not a woodblock." He muttered _monotonously._

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" screamed the phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Eriko?"

"Oh, hi, Natsumi! What's hot in town again?"

Natsumi was her friend in school and she was well known for picking up gossip all over the place. Eriko secretly thinks that Natsumi would go very well with Hikoichi Aida.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes. Just spill."

"Ryonan High School and Shohoku High School Ace Basketball player seen out-going with Ryonan High School Number One tomboy on many occasions."

"…you are talking about me?"

"Yes. T'is the hottest news in town and now everyone is trying to place a bet on who you are actually going out with, actually Sendoh and Rukawa together are their favorite vote, though."

"A…Akira and Kaede?" She spluttered, "Wait a minute."

_/Thank goodness I haven't been drinking anything or I'll have spewed everything out. /_

"Akira." She stared at the spiky-haired boy beside her, "How come I didn't know you were dating Kaede?"

Both boys happened to be drinking then.

…

"We…we are dating?" Akira spluttered.  
"How come I didn't know that? " Kaede mumbled, resuming to watch the NBA game on TV.

"Okay, thanks." Eriko grinned cheekily, returning to her phone conversation.

"They are not dating, Natsumi." Eriko insisted.

"How do you know?"

"I just asked them, and they both spat their drinks out. My poor carpet…" She sighed.

"You mean they are actually at your house?" Natsumi sounded very excited now, "Tell me, are you planning a hot…blood boiling…threesome?"

_/Wrong move, Eriko, this is the Town Gossip you are talking to now. /_

Well, this is just a mite too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The next day in school]

"I'm ruined. Ruined!" Eriko screamed at a bewildered Akira the moment she stepped into his class during break. 

"Wha…what? Cool down." He came over to her, patting her shoulders.

"How can I cool down? All morning guys have been winking and waving at me. There was this geek who asked me how my 'night' was."

"Oh."

"I dumped him into the bin, but the next moment _Your_ stupid fan club came after me, screaming stuff like 'you slut!' or 'Go to hell Eriko!' Ugh! Resolve this!" She prodded a finger in his chest, a familiar act that she had done over the ten years she knew this porcupine.

But well, to the others, this was such an intimate act like Husband and Wife, with the angry wife screaming at her husband or something. Whispers started spreading around the class about the school Ace and the Ace year One student.

_/Whoops, wrong move again, Eriko. This is Akira's class you are talking about./_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you, Natsumi, Damn you." She glared venomously at the girl before her, who was shrinking away fearfully. "Didn't I tell you they went to my place to watch NBA games? Didn't I tell you we met only for basketball playing sessions and lunch? Everything's related to basketball and Damn you." She cursed again, her hands rolling up in a fist, "Didn't I tell you Akira is only my Childhood Friend? We've known each other for TEN years. Ten whole F… no vulgar, ten whole Damning years!" 

She looked like a chili now, red and flaming. That was what Natsumi thought.

"So…sorry, I didn't mean to when I told Chieko." She stammered, squirming uncomfortably.

_/No more gossiping about Eriko anymore, mental note one, no more gossiping about the two excruciatingly handsome Basketball aces as well. You can't afford to die without knowing how, Natsumi. /_

"CHIEKO?" Eriko nearly tore her own hair out, "You told her? Didn't you know that she'd distort everything you say and spread it? What did you tell her?"

"Eh, I told her both boys are spending their night at your place."

"YOU WHAT?"

_/Goodness gracious me, how will this sound like to that b…no vulgar, that damned Chieko? 'Eriko enjoys sleeping around with boys.' Oh no. Eriko. You are damned to hell for eternity. /_

Right after school she called Akira's mobile.

"Hello Akira?"

"Yah."

"Where are you now?"

"On my way out, wait."

A tap on the shoulder made Eriko realize that he was actually behind her.

"Akira, help." She stared helplessly at him.  
"I wasn't faring well too, my teammates kept asking why I went for the tomboy and the pretty boy." He sighed.

She groaned. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"We must really do something about it, " She started walking with him, and slung an arm on his shoulder (the side closer to her) listlessly.

"Yah, maybe you could just pretend you were only dating one of us, and tell the rest of the world that the other one was only extra."

"Maybe. Who then?" Eriko glanced at Sendoh, "You? Or Kaede?"

"Me."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I've known you for ten years and most people thought we were a couple even before Rukawa came into the scene, and you are in my school so makes it more convenient for news to spread."

"How?" Spread the news?

"Like this." 

He pulled her into a hug.

"Ugh…Akira, this is…" She muttered, aware of the stares that they are receiving, and the familiar rustle of whispers all across campus. "Shh…" 

_/I think I like to hug her…she feels so nice to embrace. And what is this warm, fuzzy feeling rising up in me? /_

After quite a while, when they were pretty certain that the whole school knew about it, Eriko drew herself away from Akira. "Eh, you sure this is going to solve the problem?" 

"With this." He dropped a kiss on her cheek, and even lingered there for a while.

Eriko fought to control the strange feeling oozing out of her heart. It seemed just so natural…him kissing her.

"And tell Natsumi." He smiled warmly at her.

"…Oh." She tried to smile, her face all flushing red and she thought she'd be redder than a lobster. "Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." Sendoh ruffled her hair lightly, "We've got to go for basketball practice, let's go."

He put an arm round her waist in a protective gesture and they left for the gym.

----------

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" (Girl A)

"Sendoh is hugging and kissing Eriko, and look at how close they are!" A voice whispered. (Girl B)

"Yeah, maybe they are a couple, and just hanging out with Rukawa." (Girl C)

"But Rukawa is so aloof, you know, how can he just 'hang out' with them if he has nothing to _do_ with them?" (Girl B)

"Well…I don't know, but Eriko just told me she is now officially dating Sendoh." (Natsumi)

"Oh…well, I think that's for the best. I like Eriko, though." (Girl A)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Part III**

Eriko read the letter, crushed it in a practiced motion, and flung it into the bin without even looking.

The phone screamed, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"

She switched it on to speaker mode and continued opening the letters piled on her desk, 

"Moshi moshi."

"Eri? T'is me here."

"Hey Akira." She answered listlessly, crushed another letter, and threw it away.

"That sounds like paper…what is that?"

"This? This is the tenth letter that said 'Eriko Watanabe you bitch, get your filthy hands off my Sendoh-kun.'"

"…oh."

"And this, let me read it to you, it's a real masterpiece," She gritted her teeth sarcastically. "Dear Watanabe-san, I understand that you are dating Sendoh Akira now, and I do envy your good fortune,"

"That didn't sound too bad, at least it's friendly."

Eriko ignored him and continued reading, "But I've seen you hanging out with Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku high before, and I think it is totally _unethical_ of you to do so. You are a slut, Watanabe, a slut." She crushed the paper and threw it away. "Shoot, my bin's full again, got to empty it." 

Sendoh could hear a tired sigh issuing from the other end of the phone, "Empty the bin for the fifth time tonight." He heard her groan. 

"Eri, so…"

"I really cannot continue with this anymore. Darn you Sendoh Akira, why do you have to be the superstar of the school? Why can't you just be someone like…someone like Uekusa? Always there but never noticed. And oh Kami-sama, why do I have to be your best friend of all people…" 

He could hear a faint thump and realized that she must have slumped on the desk in exasperation.

"Sorry, I guess." He suddenly felt bad, maybe he shouldn't have given the others the impression that he and Eriko are an item, she wouldn't have gotten into that many problems then. But somehow, he still liked the idea of her being his girlfriend…it just seemed…natural.

"I don't blame you, they got this idea on the very first day I entered Ryonan Campus on your bike with you." She sighed again.

"Hey, don't sigh too much, you'll grow old." He tried cheering her up. "You know, be optimistic, you could use those Spam letters as rough paper for doing arithmetic."

"Ha-ha-ha," She forced a laugh, "No thanks. I can't find my school work under all these." She picked up the whole lot and stuffed them into a large trash bag. "I have had enough of reading these crap, these girls simply have no imagination. Their vocabulary is limited to 'bitch', 'slut', 'shameless', and blah, and blah."

She suddenly felt very tired, and very frustrated. "Akira."

"Yes?" She was silent for quite a bit of time, and he was getting a little worried.

"Can you come out now? You know, to my house. I'm dying to have company." Her parents just went to Tokyo on business trip and she was so very bored. But that was for the best, since she didn't know what they would say when the mailman brings in an entire sack full of threatening letters for their daughter. 

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two just sat on the lawn, looking up at the night sky. Eriko looked very tired and Sendoh felt sorry for her, maybe he shouldn't have…oh well, "Eri? Are you all right? You've said nothing ever since we came out here."

But she still said nothing.

He sighed, and resumed looking at the sky, arms slung over folded knees. "Know what, Eri? I think…"

_/Akira, what is the big problem? Just tell her! /_

She remained silent.

"Eri, I eh…I…"

This time, she turned to look at him, her blue eyes questioning.

_/Just get it out and done with, Sendoh Akira! /_

"Eri, I think…I think I like you."

_/Ah, there you go, you've said it, Akira, now all it takes is a yes or no from Eri. /_

She lowered her head and muttered, "I'm your best friend, and it would be natural that you like me."

"H…Huh? I don't get you."

"I mean, how can we be best friends if we don't like each other?"

"I don't mean 'like' as in friendship, I mean, I want you to be my girlfriend. My /real/ girlfriend." He looked at her, awaiting a response.

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke, "I don't know. We've been friends for so many years, and so familiar with each other. It…it is just so strange." Eriko looked at Sendoh, "Sorry…but I guess I'd like to keep our friendship at the common level. It would be better, don't you think? Just pure, untainted friendship love."

"I get you, Eri, but I still want to love you as … oh, never mind." He smiled sadly, "Maybe that's for the best."

"It's getting late, 2 am, I'm so sorry for bothering you," Eriko stood up, with Sendoh after her. The night wind made her feel cold and she is seriously sleepy now. 

"Nah, it's okay, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you so much," She smiled at Sendoh, "Good night."

"Good night."

When Sendoh stepped out of the gates…

"Akira,"

"Yes?"

A tall slender figure came out after him and hugged him, "Thank you for being understanding."

He felt so warm, so comfortable and she felt as though she could just stay in the embrace forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 6 – Part I**

"Moshi moshi."

"Rukawa? This is Sendoh here."

"Hn."

"Just want to tell you that Eri's playing against Shoyo High Girls' team tomorrow, you want to come?"

"…Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------

Eriko pulled on the armband slowly and fixed it in place. It was her favorite item as it was a gift from her father on her thirteenth birthday. Scattered footsteps heard told her of someone's presence.

"Hi Eri!" The tall boy winked and patted her shoulder, "Goodluck!"

"Thanks, Akira! Oh, Kaede! You are here too! I'm so honored," She smiled at both boys, "I think you better go and find yourselves a seat soon, there'll be tons of people in a few minutes time."

"Hai, so we'll go now. You put in your best, okay?" Sendoh patted her shoulder again before leaving.

Rukawa lingered for a while, and looked into her eyes, "Ganbatte." 

He left.

Eriko stared at the two tall figures moving out and smiled to herself. These two boys are really great guys.

"Eriko! You are so lucky!" Her teammate, Mitsuko came up to her.

"Yeah! You know these two hunks so well, even Rukawa encouraged you!" That was Nanami.

Eriko smiled at her friends, they were very considerate people, and did not join in the crazy gossiping all over the school about the basketball 'threesome'. 

"Well, guess I am, they are superb people." She fixed her hair in place with triple elastic bands and four black pins, "C'mon gals, we'll beat Shoyo beautifully today. Shall we say…lead by 20?" She grinned cheerfully.

"Right you there! Go Ryonan!" The captain, Mayumi, yelled at the top of her voice, "We'll show 'em!"

"Yeah! Go Ryonan!" The rest of the team chorused.

-------------------------

The situation of the game was getting intense, by far, Eriko had scored 30 points alone and was doing her job as point guard very well, and Ryonan is now leading by 25 points.

"Mitsuko!" She hissed, flinging the ball at the brown-haired girl who caught the ball deftly and did a lay-up.

"Yosh!" The Ryonan girls jumped up screaming, "5 more minutes to winning the game!" 

The Shoyo girls were very anxious. One of them managed to score, and the whole stadium rocked with the ferocious thumping of the empty bottles by the massive cheerleading team, this time occupied by girls in green. Sendoh personally thought that they looked like Christmas trees.

Rukawa said nothing.

Meanwhile, Eriko caught the ball and raced towards the hoop. The only thing left in her vision, was the ultimate goal and that was – to win. A Shoyo girl who was taller than her got in the way, and Eriko suddenly smiled.

"This is for both of you, Akira and Kaede." She muttered, bewildering the opponent, as she took a neat step back and shot a three-pointer. The Ryonan side of the stadium thundered with stampings of fans and supporters alike, and Akira found himself yelling, "WAY TO GO ERI!!!!!!!!!" 

Rukawa…he actually applauded.

Eriko turned round to face the spectators and found them. She winked and gave them a thumbs-up. Many people turned round to stare at the two handsome basketball players. Schoolmates nodded 'understandingly'.

There was only one minute left, and the Shoyo girls could clearly see that they are definitely losing, but they were still very much into the game, never giving up – each second. Nanami caught the ball and dribbled it furiously to the other end of the court, and was intensely cornered by three opponents. She yelled, "Eriko!" and threw the ball to Eriko, who was waiting. Eriko prepared herself for a lay-up shot when the Shoyo Center jumped up and swiped at the ball brutally, and her flinging arm hit Eriko right in the face – and missed the ball. The ball went in, scoring a two-point. The fans were about to cheer when they realized that something was wrong. Eriko was kneeling facedown, her hands grasping her head in agony. It was at this moment the referee blew the whistle long and hard. The game was over. Ryonan won.

"Oh shit, Eri!!!!!!!" Sendoh cried out, and ran off towards the staircase leading towards the main floor. Rukawa stayed to see what happened and he realized that in her attempt to avoid the blow dealt by the opponent, Eriko had fallen head on, onto the ground.

_/Shit, it must hurt like hell. /_

He didn't know why, but he found himself worrying for her.

A shrill voice behind him shrieked, "That injured player, she's Eriko Watanabe? That slut?"

"Yeah, serves her right for being so bloated and bitchy."

Rukawa turned and stared at the people who had spoke, icily.

"Say that again." He muttered venomously, icy blue eyes boring deep into the two girls'. Usually, they would have swooned and fainted if Rukawa even spoke or looked at them, but presently, they were quaking with fear. He looked like he was going to kill someone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Eri!" Sendoh dashed into the changing room, a few girls shrieked at the sudden intrusion and struggled for towels to cover their semi-undressed forms. But Sendoh noticed none of them and he only saw Eriko, clutching her head in pain. From the veins that showed on her temples and her pale, paper-white face, he knew that she was actually pressing back the urge to scream in pain.

"Oh god, Eri," He ran over to her and held her hands tight, while the paramedics went about bandaging her bleeding head, "Oh god." Tears were running down her face uncontrollably.

At this moment he wished that the person who had been injured were he. She was so much in pain…

When the paramedics nodded to show that they are done with the bandaging, Sendoh picked Eriko up in his arms and ran out, "Hold on, Eri, just hold on." God, god, god, please don't let her have any internal concussions in the brains. 

He had heard of people who died or became vegetables after such concussions.

The ambulance was already awaiting and he followed her. Sendoh sat beside Eriko, who was gritting her teeth in pain and her hands were grasping the side rails of the stretcher, knuckles turning white.

She went limp.

"Eri! ERI!!!!!!!!!!" Sendoh cried painfully, and was restrained by the gesture from the paramedics.

"She just fainted, but her pulse is all right," The man assured him, "Don't worry, we'll save her. You are her boyfriend?"

"…No, just her best friend." Sendoh smiled tiredly, holding Eriko's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: This….well…..I was typing and this just came out, and something really happened to Eriko, as I promised Fen. Oh, please don't flame me for that. Don't worry, Eriko won't die, I still have to depend on her for two more chapters with three parts each.] 


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 6 – Part II**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light footsteps.

Sendoh did not raise his head to check who that was. A quiet presence, and the feet wearing Nike Shoes that just stopped beside him told him enough.

"Rukawa?"

"Hn."

He turned silent again, this time looking up at the large, blood red sign that said "Emergency". 

_/God, please tell me that Eriko's going to pull through all these. Nothing must happen to her…/_

"She will pull through." Rukawa suddenly muttered.

"H…huh?" 

_/Had he heard what I just thought of? /_

"The doctor inside, he's my father." Rukawa lowered his head and stared at his shoes.

_/I'm confident of him. /_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights went off.

Both boys stood up at the same time, as the door opened and Eriko was pushed out. She looked fine except that her face was still very pale and her head was bandaged heavily. A man wearing spectacles came out after. Sendoh then realized what Rukawa had said was true. He was just the spitting image of the Doctor, without the slightly graying hair, but with the same sharp cobalt eyes and pale features, and similarly devastatingly handsome. 

Doctor Rukawa stared at his son in surprise, "Kaede, why are you here? Is that girl your friend?"

"Hai, Otou-san."

"And you must be…Sendoh-san?" He eyed the tall boy's hair.

"Hai, Rukawa-san," Sendoh replied. "Is Eriko all right?"

The doctor nodded and smiled warmly, "Don't worry, she had some serious bruises on her head, but I've seen to that, and if there are no infections, she'll be able to recover fully in two weeks' time." Seeing the questioning look on both boys' faces, he smiled again, "She doesn't have a concussion, boys, don't look so worried." 

"Thank you, Rukawa-san, do you think we can visit her now?"

"Why, yes, but she might still be in anesthetics and asleep, you'll have to wait for a while." Dr. Rukawa wiped some sweat off his forehead, "I think I'll have a rest now," He turned and walked down the corridor. Sendoh thought he heard something from the older man.

"She looks just like Yume…"

Sendoh looked at Rukawa, who quickly looked away, but the other boy caught the flash of sadness and recognition in his eyes and wondered what that was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_/Where am I now? / _Eriko struggled to clear her vision, which was all foggy and blurry. Everything was white in the room…there seemed to be two other people there as well…

"Hey Rukawa, how come you are not like your father?"

"…?" _/I thought most people said we looked alike. /_

"I mean, he smiles so much and he's so warm…and you are just like the opposite of him…" Sendoh laughed a little. "But maybe that would be better, or else your fans would have broken the side-railings down trying to swarm over you."

A light snort from Rukawa indicated that he was pretty skeptical about the 'fans' business.

Silence returned.

"Yume was just like Father." Rukawa suddenly said.

"Who's she?" Rukawa's father mentioned her too.

"She…she was my elder sister." Rukawa closed his eyes, as if thinking of something.

"Aah."

"She died in an accident. When she was playing a basketball game." The familiar pain welled up again.

"I loved Yume a lot, just like everyone loved her. She was beautiful both in and out, carefree, cheerful, always there to love and support. Mother died when I was 10, and she, 16. Yume took the role of the mother upon herself and took care of me. Even though Father was always busy and had no time to be with us, Yume never complained. "

He paused for a while, "I remember Yume as a perfect person, and everyone thought she was,"

"She was playing a game against another school. The game was intense. Just like Eriko's game today. Just like how she did a lay-up and got attacked by the opponent. Just like how she fell, but knocked her head against the framework of the basketball stand. The second blow upon hitting the ground head-on…"

His voice broke off. Sendoh knew that he was crying, judging by the lightly shaking body frame. He put an arm on his shoulders comfortingly, and said nothing.

"I actually cared for Eriko, because she was just like Yume, and she was just like the sister I lost…"

_/I don't want to lose her too. /_

---------------------------------------------------

_/That was Rukawa…he…the Ice Prince…he cried. And he cared for me. /_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 6 Part III

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 6 – Part III**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think she's awake, Rukawa."

"Eri…can you hear me?"

Eriko struggled to open her eyes, but they seemed to be glued together, her head felt heavy and her mind was groggy due to the anesthetic drugs. 

"A…Akira?" She managed to call out.

"Thank god, Eri, you've come to. How are you feeling now?" The familiar voice seemed to clear her foggy senses a little; she managed to open her eyes. Images swam before her vision, until they settled and she could recognize the two tall boys beside her bed, and a doctor who looked almost identical to Rukawa.

Both boys looked as though they've been crying, and suddenly Eriko felt a warm feeling oozing up within her. She was never so touched and she felt like crying too. 

Instead, she grinned, "Baka, don't cry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long, long week in the hospital, as Dr. Rukawa insisted that Eriko stay to be observed, in case the wounds get infected. Many people came to visit her. The entire Ryonan basketball club, both male and female teams, her classmates and some of the teachers came. Her parents had rushed back upon hearing the news, her mother cried floods of tears about her 'poor baby' until Eriko assured her that it was a minor accident and nothing was wrong with her. Even the Shoyo team came to visit. The girl who had caused her to fall felt very guilty and was apologizing profusely. 

Eriko had patted her shoulders, smiling, "It's not your fault, and you were a great opponent." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You like her." Rukawa stated blandly.

"Yes, I told her already." Sendoh scratched the back of his head, smiling a little.

"…"

_/And? /_

"She said no, she wanted to maintain our friendship as the usual, you know, buddies, and not lovers." 

"Oh."

The two boys sat outside her ward, eating burgers. Eriko was to be discharged in a while and currently she is changing into her home clothes. 

"Eriko likes photographing too, do you know that?" Sendoh suddenly piped up, the usual beam on his face. "When we were young she used to take this bulky camera, running around, taking shots of the neighborhood and stuff. There was this picture she took of me, halfway through some sushi." He laughed, "She laughed about it for days because I had this blank, stupid look on my face since I didn't know what was happening when she suddenly yelled 'Akira!' into my ears, she snapped the picture as I flung around, half a sushi in mouth and another half in my hand." Sendoh smiled fondly at those childish memories.

"You shared much memories with her."

"Yes…and I treasure every bit of that. But I didn't realize my feelings at all, then. She was the crazy tomboy while I was supposed to be the buddy of the crazy tomboy. Until that day, when she was telling me how the rumors were affecting her, and that I suggested being her boyfriend as a show, I came to realize that I actually mean what I said – to be her boyfriend. I realized that I couldn't lose her…you know, when that accident happened." He sighed, finishing his burger and scrunching up the paper.

Rukawa nodded.

The door opened and the tall, slender figure of Eriko came out, all smiles and bubbly. "Guys! I'm out! Ah, I can't wait to get out of here and smell the air of freedom!" She swung her arms around like a little kid, grinning and babbling on, "I'm going back to school, I'm going to gloat at _your_ fan club," She smiled toothily at Sendoh, "I'm going gloat because they are probably disappointed I didn't die. Hey, Kaede, we are going to play another game soon, okay?"

"Now, no, no, girl," The anxious voice of Mrs. Watanabe poked through, "No more basketball games for you…"

She paused upon seeing the dismayed and upset expression of her daughter, and sighed, "…in the recent future, anyway."

"Thanks Mum!" Eriko smiled, "I know what I can do instead, I'll go photographing."

Sendoh and Rukawa looked at each other.

_/Speak of the devil. /_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 7 Part I

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Chapter 7 – Part I**

[Author's note: Ah…finally out of the 'injuries'-mode…feel so free…^___^ Oh, thank you **kka** for telling me that my chapters were mixed up before, I guess that was how Fanfiction.net protest…-____-;;]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Not this…ugh, not this…how come this Bermuda falls down each time I try to pull it up? Don't tell me I've grown skinnier…" Eriko muttered, pulling out the various clothes found in her wardrobe and trying them on. In the end, she pulled on a black T-shirt with a grinning skull printed on it and a pair of black jeans. She tied her hair up in the usual ponytail and put on a black cap. "Done!" She announced cheerfully.

The moment Sendoh saw her; he turned blue in the face trying to stifle his laughter, "…you…hahaha…"

"What?" She punched him lightly on the shoulders, and crossed her arms, assuming a pose of anger.

"You…hahaha…. you look like a block of charcoal…"

-____-;;

"Hmph! I don't care," Eriko patted her camera, "The most important thing is to get good shots today, ne, camera-boy?" She grinned. Sendoh noticed that even the camera's black, and she had worn black socks.

"Eri? Are you going to wear black shoes as well?"

"Huh? No, I don't have black shoes," She took out a pair of _dark grey_ shoes and put them on.

_/Okay, that's like some difference, black and dark grey. /_

Eriko felt very cheerful, especially since she was now discharged and could walk freely around as she used to. She had managed to bug Sendoh and Rukawa into being her models for her new album – "Friends". 

"C'mon, let's go, Kaede's waiting for us." She grinned again, dragging Sendoh out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move…move over a little…yes…Kaede, you…oh wake him up Akira, he's fallen asleep for the fifth time in this position." A disgruntled Eriko frowned.

"Eh, Eri, you know…"

"Nobody's supposed to wake him up, right? You will." 

She smiled secretly behind the camera and took position. As expected, Rukawa woke up swinging his fists and Sendoh avoided the blow skillfully. The scene was instantly captured in a few separate shots. Perfect.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go to the seaside." She smiled happily.

"What?! You mean, you got us into this position just to capture this…this…wake-up scene?" Sendoh yelled.

The thing was to make Sendoh sit under a tree, with Kaede sleeping and leaning on his shoulders, hugging a basketball. The falling maple leaves around them made it a picturesque composition. The boys had complained initially, because the pose was so…intimate. But Eriko's expression reminded them of Ayako before she took out her paper fan and wisely decided to shut up.

"Yup," Eriko laughed aloud.

"W..wait! I've got to wake Rukawa up first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was near the evening when they reached the beach. Eriko made sure the two boys' figures are in silhouette and made many shots of them running around the beach and splashing water at each other. She kept laughing at Rukawa's comments of "How the hell did I even agree to do this."

* * *

Eriko checked the camera, only one shot left, and she could not think of any thing to shoot. 

"Oh well, okay, we're done for today!" She waved at the boys.

"Whew, finally!" Sendoh grinned, flopping down on the sand, facing the darkening sky. Rukawa walked in and sat down beside Eriko, who was in the shade and stared out at the sea.

"Look after my camera, do you mind?" She smiled and patted the said object lovingly before running out to join Akira on the beach.

Rukawa watched her sit down beside Akira, waving her arms like a child, and shouting. She believed that it would relieve her of whatever stress and unhappiness. He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akira, do you remember? We came here on my eleventh birthday." Eriko ruffled the hair of the boy lying beside her, playfully. She was sitting with her legs folded and resting her chin on her knees.

"Hey, my hair," Sendoh caught her hand absently and placed it on his stomach, "I remember, you were so excited about it, and you kept screaming to the world that you were eleven." He smiled,

"Ah…the good old times…" She felt sleepy, and actually fell asleep remaining in that posture, chin on knees and a hand on Sendoh's stomach, the other arm hugging herself close.

Sendoh suddenly felt mischievous and pinched her nose. She jumped, yelling, "Hey! You!" 

The two ended up splashing seawater at each other madly, Sendoh's hair falling all over his face, making him look really different. They laughed long and hard…

_/Never felt so cheerful before…/_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 7 Part II

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 7 – Part II 

_Dear Diary,_

I remembered telling you that my greatest wish is to go to England to learn Photography, didn't I? Akira had been pretty /weird/ about it…I just can't put it into words. His favorite activity is actually fishing, though everyone thought he does best at Basketball. Same here. No, I don't enjoy fishing, but in my case it's photography. I intend to go to England, learn photography and take the best nature shots there are in the world. I want to scale Mount Everest, ah, mountaineering, another thing that I like doing, and take shots of the wild-life found there, all the amazing Ibex, Musk Ox, Snow Leopard (if I'm lucky enough not to get eaten up) and maybe even the rare, rare, White Tigers, all right, provided I run fast enough. 

_Mum and Dad liked this idea too, and I'm glad to have their support, which was also why I'm polishing up my English now. It was not bad before, since Dad can speak English due to his multi-national job, but I'm going to perfect it to go to England._

_Eriko_

_P.S: The music playing in the radio…it's so nice. Clarinets. "Seasons of the Wind"._

_10.12.2002_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the camera she saw the little kid sticking his thumb in his mouth and gurgled happily, on his other hand was a humongous lollipop. Kawaii. She took the shot and found that she had used up all the film.

"Oh well, let's go to develop them now, including those from yesterday." Eriko whistled a cheerful tune and skipped down the path.

Just as she was cheerfully whistling the new tune she learnt over the radio, something slammed into her without warning. Eriko yelped and jumped out of the way as the 'thing' swerved to crash into the side of the path.

"Oh you, Kaede, not sleeping and cycling at the same time again…" She glared at the raven-haired boy, who was now rubbing his eyes sleepily and wondering what in the world happened a minute ago. He looked as though he was going to hop onto his bike and go off again, when he suddenly realized out of his mundane sleepy head, that the _person_ was Eriko. Rukawa nodded in acknowledgement, "Konnichiwa." He paused for a while and seemed to think of something, "Want a lift?"

"Okay!" Eriko beamed, sitting on the rear of the bike, "I must check if there are flying pigs in the air today…Rukawa Kaede offered me a ride!" She patted his shoulder playfully, "Dear Chauffeur, please send me to the Kodak film development shop just down the streets, thank you." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahaha! Look! Your hair's all messy," Eriko laughed aloud, pointing at the photo, showing it to Akira, "Frankly, I'm pretty pleased with the 'Friends' series, they came out very well! Must be because I have additional assets, dumdumdumdum…the superstars of high school basketball! Oh look!"

Sendoh looked at the photos half-heartedly, but was actually peeking at Eriko. She looked just so adorable going all excited and bubbly like that. 

Rukawa was seated on the ground, flipping through another album nonchalantly, but to the careful observant, his facial muscles twitched occasionally trying to stifle laughter caused by the various strange shots that Eriko took of him and Sendoh. Like there was this when Rukawa was supposed to be scrutinizing a black cat and Sendoh was supposed to look as though he was going to tickle Rukawa from the back. But Rukawa had actually picked the cat up and cuddled it, making Sendoh go all goggle-eyed and Eriko took that hilarious moment when Sendoh looked like a goldfish. There were many other shots like that, and they were almost all accidental shots, but totally amusing.

Eriko suddenly stopped flipping and stared at a photo, "How…eh…" Sendoh looked at the photo as well.

It was a shot of Eriko running on the beach, trying to catch Sendoh. The golden sunset in the background, and the darkening sea, with the multi shadows cast by the coconut trees made the shot look breath taking. But she was the photographer…so how…

The two turned to stare at Rukawa, who glanced at them briefly and returned to the album he was browsing nonchalantly, "do-aho."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 – Resolution 

_Dear Eri,_

_How are you? It's been quite a few months since you left for England. Do you want to come back for vacations this Christmas, so that we can also celebrate your birthday with you? Everyone here misses you, especially your parents, I'm sure they told you about that over the phone. _

_Things look different especially after you left. But life still goes on. I'm now studying Psychology in the University, and doing pretty well. I still go fishing and ice-skating every weekend. Oh, Rukawa is in the USA now, had you heard? He is doing very well; you know what they called him? Right you there, it's 'Super Rookie' all over again. He had beaten Sawakita (sorry I made a mistake last time, it wasn't Kitasawa.) as he had vowed to and became the number one high school basketball player. But what really touches me was that kid _[Eriko's thoughts: Like you are so old.] _told me that he still wanted to beat me, because he hadn't._

_How are you doing over there? England's very cold, I heard, that's why you must remember to dress warmly, all right? I think I better end my letter here, it's getting late. See you soon! Ja!_

_Akira_

_25.09.2005_

_P.S: I love you._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_OWARI_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

[Author's note: Wehehe…I've polished this story off, hope it didn't look too hurried, 'cos I've been planning this ending for ages. Did I disappoint some of you? It is not SenRu nor Sendoh and Eriko. ^___^ No pairings at all, and they go about life. ^____^ But there is something very interesting to look out for, even though it's the end of the fic, no, not the sequel, I won't be writing a sequel, but "The Making Of Staunch Fan" – Behind scene whoops and bloopers. Anyone want to read that?

Last, last word, this is dedicated to dear Fen aka Pink Grapefruit (don't ask me how she came out with this silly nickname, it's her soap). ^____^]

_Lovingly yours,_

_Eddie_

_21 October 2002 _

_6.00pm****_


	12. Makings of SF Part one

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

The Making of "Staunch Fan" – Part one 

It was a dark, dark, night, under the flickering candlelights; a person slouched over her desk…

_It was 10.30pm… under the flickering light bulbs, someone sat before her computer…_

"I think I know what to do – oh shucks, I have six incomplete fics on hand, and I'm thinking of starting a new fic? The readers will probably kill me…" 

Like anyone reads her fic anyway.

"But I just can't resist the idea of a girl who is charmingly boyish and is the childhood friend of Sendoh…ah, heck it!"

The keyboard went 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' furiously…

_"Two hundred and four…two hundred and five…two hundred and six…" _

_The orange ball fell through the net again and again. The remaining rays of the sun cast a lingering sweep through the basketball court, leaving the tall figure there, cast in silhouette._

"What should I entitle this fic? Anything, "Staunch Fan" it would be. Don't ask me what it meant, I can't remember what anyway."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Behind scene whoops and bloopers]

Episode One

Eriko:  Konbanwa, Akira.

Sendoh: Hey Eri, still practicing?

Eriko: Just stopped, it's too dark. What brings you here? 

Sendoh: Me? I brought you dinner.

Eriko: How much did that cost? Whoops, wrong line.

Eddie: CUT!! Re-roll!

Eriko:  Konbanwa, Akira.

Sendoh: Hey Eri, still practicing?

Eriko: Just stopped, I can't see anything... shoot. [Face screwed up]

Sendoh: Hahaha…someone send for a doctor, Eriko's turned blind. [Laughing and rolling around]

Eddie: CUT!! Re-roll! [Stamping around waving her cap angrily]

Eriko:  Konbanwa, Akira.

Sendoh: Hey Eri, still practicing?

Eriko: Just stopped, it's too dark. What br…br…arghhh!

Eddie: CUT~!!!!

Sendoh: Someone fetch an ice pack, Eddie's purple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko: How long have we known each other?

Sendoh: Not too sure…since…when I was seven years old? That makes it…ten years. I knew you for ten years. What a misfortune.

Eriko: Grr!

Sendoh: Oh, guess what? A girl gave me a love letter today.

Eriko: So? They do that all the time. I'm always your dustbin…do I look like one?

Eddie: E.R.I.K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read your lines properly!

Eriko: ^^;; Sorry! Sorry!!

Eddie: Grr…re-roll!

Eriko: How long have we known each other?

Sendoh: Not too sure…since…when I was seven years old? That makes it…ten years. I knew you for ten years. I'm so lucky, babe.

Eriko: [face-fault]…sph…the line's supposed to be…

Eddie: _What a misfortune…_ SENDOH! Now you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh: …It's a wonder if you'll ever become a girlfriend, tomboy. I told her no, of course, and she didn't believe me. And oh, goodness, I suddenly became a gay, for those who believed I wasn't your boyfriend.

Eriko: [Stare][Stare]

Sendoh: W…what?

Eriko: You mean you aren't a gay?

Sendoh: I'm bi-sexual, you know.

Eddie: Wait…wait! That's not in the script!!!!!! SENDOH AKIRA!!!!!!!!! I don't need you to announce your sexuality to everyone now! Grr… RE-ROLL!

Sendoh: …It's a wonder if you'll ever become a girlfriend, tomboy. I told her no, of course, and she didn't believe me. And oh, goodness, I suddenly became a gay, for those who believed I wasn't your boyfriend.

Eriko: [Stare][Stare] My eyes are watering from all these staring…

Eddie: [Grips fists] 

…

Please picture a lion roaring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: Okay, this is part one, to test for Market response. How d'ya find it?]


	13. Makings of SF Part two

Staunch fan

Author: Silhouette

Email address: silhouette_panther@msn.com

Web: 

http://www.silhouette.cjb.net

http://www.thunderstormsenru.cjb.net

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

**The Making of "Staunch Fan" – Part two**

[Behind scene whoops and bloopers]

Episode Two

Eriko: Good morning, is that Ishii? This is Eriko here, is Akira still sleeping?

Ishii: Ah, yes, I'll wake him up.

Akira: Ha…hallo?

Eriko: Akira? You all right?

Sendoh: Oh well, I'm all right, Onii-san turned my bed over.

Eriko: You ok now?

Sendoh: Wait, wait, let me go and comb my hair first.

Eddie: Wait! That was not what you are supposed to say!

Sendoh: But I can't face my fans like this! [Points at messed up spikes]

Eddie: I don't care if you look like Scary Spice now, you go back and say your lines properly.

Sendoh: …But…

Eddie: [Flashes chopper] You dare argue?!

Sendoh: T____T No.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriko: You here for a one-on-one with Akira?

Rukawa: …

Eriko: Darn you, Rukawa, I'm talking to you. Akira said you were _quiet_. I think it's because you are too thick to string two words together. 

Rukawa: …

Eriko: Whatever, I'm not going to talk to a wall.

Rukawa: There is no wall here.

Eddie: What…..what?! Rukawa! You were not supposed to say anything!!! You just go back to being your wall and…eh…just let Eriko and Sendoh do all the talking!

Rukawa: …

Eddie: That's right, stay like /that/.

Rukawa: I object.

Eddie: What?! 

Rukawa: I'm supposed to be the lead right.

Eddie: No you are not, Sendoh is.

Rukawa: I quit.

Eddie: Teme!!!!!!!!!!! Rukawa you just get your expletiveexpletiveexpletiveback here! Argh! You…

Rukawa: …zzz…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode three

The orange sphere went 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' as the slender figure raced towards the hoop. Sendoh moved in the way, attempting to intercept the ball. Eriko remained in place, her bright blue eyes rolling around to catch a chance, before noticing a sky-blue figure running past, "Pass." Eriko pretended to swerve around and continue attacking, and Sendoh fell for it. He took a step back to prepare for the throw when Eriko passed the ball to Rukawa, who did a three-pointer.

_"_Akira! You are finished! Yeahahah! 30 to 28. It's your treat today, ok?"_ Yelled Eriko._

Chibi form

Akira turns into a beefsteak and gets 'finished' off by Eriko and Rukawa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh: Rukawa, are you sure you don't have a long-lost sister or something?

Rukawa: What. No. Why?

Sendoh: Eri is so much like you I wonder…even the blue eyes are the same. Oh, and even the way both of you speak tallies.

Eriko: Sendoh Akira. How many times, must I tell you, I AM NOT RUKAWA'S LONG LOST SISTER! You saw my birth certificate before.

Rukawa: She talks too much.

Eriko: Yeah, see? I can't imagine…wait, I'm not agreeing with him choke though I agree with him…what am I talking about? Yearrgh!

Rukawa: She still talks too much." 

Eriko: Rukawa! I do not enjoy being commented as 'talking too much' choke though I know I'm talking too much.

Eriko: This line is like so crappy. [Packs up and go home.]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode four

Rukawa: Anyone given you stuff with your initials on?

Eriko: No. Why?

Rukawa: Never mind…

Eriko: What?! Spill!

Rukawa: Eriko Watanabe, right?

Eriko: Yeah. So?

Rukawa: Initials are E-W. Eew.

Sendoh: Hey! I never noticed that. For ten years I didn't notice it, and Rukawa, you noticed it on the very first day you met her….hahahaha….Eeeeeeeeeeewww. Ed-san can you give me some other expression? This is like so un-cool.

Eddie: ¬_____¬ Say that again.

Sendoh: This is like so un-cool.

Eddie: smiles very sweetly How about this. Passes a piece of paper over that said "Ugh"

Eriko: I resent being addressed as "Ugh".


End file.
